Alexia
Alexia is a Vampire who serves as a Death Dealer in the Eastern Coven following the Purges. She is portrayed by Daisy Head. Underworld: Blood Wars Alexia is one of the Death Dealers of the Eastern Coven. Unbeknownst to the rest of the coven, Alexia is the lover of the Lycan Leader Marius and plans to betray them. Alexia is sent to find Selene and David and bring them to the Eastern Coven after the Council offers clemency to Selene. Following Selene and David's flight for the Nordic Coven after being framed for the murder of several Death Dealers, Alexia is tasked with finding them by Semira. However, after she finds evidence of their travel to the Nordic Coven, Alexia contacts Marius to tell him where to find them, before travelling to Nordic Coven's stronghold herself. Later, during the duel between Marius and Selene, Alexia reveals her true allegiance by plunging her sword into the back of her fellow Vampire. To discover if Selene is telling the truth about not knowing the whereabouts of her daughter, Alexia licks Selene's blood off her sword, gaining access to Selene's blood memories (and possibly, unknowingly, turning into a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid). She then reveals to an enraged Marius that Selene is indeed telling the truth. Marius orders her to return to the Eastern Coven, saying the Lycans must attack as soon as possible and that she knows what she must do. Upon her return to the Eastern Coven, Alexia snaps the neck of the Death Dealer overseeing the stronghold's surveillance cameras and proceeds to shut down the coven's defenses, allowing the Lycans easy access. She then gives a report on the events at the stronghold of the Nordic Coven to Semira. Unfortunately for Alexia, Semira slashes her across the throat with a hidden knife, mortally wounding her. As she is bleeding out, Semira reveals to her that she always knew about her relationship with Marius and used her for her own purposes. Personality Despite being a Death Dealer, Alexia appeared to be sympathetic to Lycans, even taking their leader, Marius, as her lover. Alexia viewed Semira's blind ambition and lust for power as a threat to both Lycans and Vampires, and seemed to truly believe that siding with Marius would bring peace. Alexia could be ruthless, stabbing Selene in the back, snapping a fellow Death Dealer's neck without hesitation and appearing to feel little remorse over the deaths of any Vampires who got in the Lycans' way, but was not entirely unfeeling: she cared a great deal for Marius and came across as being a somewhat emotional woman, who tended to wear her heart on her sleeve. She displayed a certain level of cunning in being able to keep the secret of her relationship with Marius, though she was not clever enough to outsmart Semira. Relationships Marius Alexia was in love with Marius, despite the fact he was a Lycan (though she would hardly be the first Vampire to fall for her enemy) and was extremely devoted to him. It is unclear when and how the relationship began, though it is possible, given Alexia's comments, that she sought out Marius in an attempt to curb the ambitions of Semira, which Alexia saw as a threat, and the relationship developed from there. Alexia willingly betrayed her coven - resulting in the deaths of several Vampires - to help Marius and saved him from Selene by stabbing her in the back, proving she would go to almost any lengths to please her lover and help him further his goals. Alexia appeared to be the more submissive one in the relationship, obeying Marius without question and putting up with him being rather rough with her at times, though her love for him was unwavering. Unfortunately, Alexia's devotion to Marius ultimately lead to her downfall. Semira Alexia appeared to despise Semira, viewing her lust for power and sometimes unscrupulous means of attaining it, and her obsession with waging war against the Lycans, as a threat to the Coven. Alexia sought Marius' help to bring Semira down, believing that with her gone peace could be obtained. Alexia feigned loyalty to Semira to her face, serving her devotedly and doing whatever she asked her of her. However, Alexia wasn't quite as cunning in deceiving Semira as she believed and underestimated the older Vampire, who caught Alexia off-guard and killed her, also revealing she had known of her treachery all along. Trivia * Given that Alexia had consumed some of Selene's blood, there is a possibility she may have unknowingly become a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. However, this was never confirmed, as she was killed before she could demonstrate any abilities of such a Hybrid. * The name Alexia is of Greek origin - derived from the named Alexus (a feminine form of Alexander) - meaning "defender" or "helper". This is rather fitting considering Alexia's role as a Death Dealer and by her assistance to Marius. * Alexia is similar to both Selene and Sonja, in that she fell in love with a Lycan and betrayed her coven to help them. Like Sonja, Alexia was killed for her treachery. Category:Blood Wars characters Category:Vampires Category:Female characters Category:Death Dealers Category:Deceased Category:Hybrids Category:Card game characters